sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:QueenBuffy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sons of Anarchy! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:VERITĀS ĀÉQUITĀS page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lowriders95s10 (Talk) 19:20, October 4, 2010 Verity & Equity Humor me here, but how could anyone not like Boondock Saints? lol Yes, we seem to have a number of shows in common - how many more could there be? ;) http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/VA3.png[[User talk:VERITĀS ĀÉQUITĀS|†]] 19:33, October 4, 2010 (UTC Boondock Saints is AWESOME, I have the DVD. My favorite quote, Rocco: " Shut your fat ass, Rayvie! I can't buy a pack of smokes without runnin' into nine guys you fucked" lol. Did you like All Saints Day? BuffymyBasset 19:38, October 4, 2010 (UTC)Buffymybasset :I really tried to.... hard to live up to the original http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/VA3.png[[User talk:VERITĀS ĀÉQUITĀS|†]] 20:46, October 4, 2010 (UTC) BG Are you talking about in the new look or the old? http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/VA3.png[[User talk:VERITĀS ĀÉQUITĀS|†]] 20:48, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Well, like on the True Blood page for instance.. how she put Eric and Sookie in the background. How do you get that image as your skin? (and yeah I didn't care much for All Saints Day) BuffymyBasset 20:51, October 4, 2010 (UTC)Buffymybasset Yay, Nay? Not sure how to do it?? lol Buffymybasset :) Just sent you an email with my msn and e-mail.--Gonzalo84 05:44, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Which email? I have AIM.. not MSN :( Buffy Samcro I forgot to tell you, I finally watched Sons of Anarchy :) I'm all caught up so I can come to the wiki and not worry about spoilers, lol! Babyjabba 18:54, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :<3 your new sig! Babyjabba 17:26, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Feel free Lowriders95s10 is the active admin here, but you're welcome to help out however you can. I'm not sure how much I'll be able to get away to tinker over here this season, but I'm probably not going to be able resist messing with the skin / main page. http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 21:33, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::The background was filtered that way on purpose ;) http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 00:16, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Promote I am again going to be pushing for spotlights and fb/twitter shout-outs this season. As detailed as this wiki is, I'm not sure why the following just isn't here. http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 02:24, August 28, 2011 (UTC) True Blood Fan Kai...Please. I'm from the True Blood site...listed as Blocked #719. Yeah I know, I couldn't even write on your page there so Im writing you here. I made a big mistake on the "witch" page and I admit that, but it wasn't on purpose. It was a contribution gone bad. I did some successful contributions such as Jesus childhood category. I know I might look dumb or even crazy for going this far to ask, but I'm asking and begging can you please allow me to comment on the True Blood site. I didn't mean to mess up that page on purpose to be honest. But I'm asking for you to forgive me and allow me to comment on that site, I'm A huge fan. Ok so that's all. -Kai (Blocked: #719) Recap Is the recap you posted for "Out" your own because recap from other websites are not allowed. Lowriders95s10 01:35, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Carlos Listen Buffy, i tried to help this wiki and you keep blocking me. And also u and Jayden need to stop because all of them pages i made and you edit it like you guys made it. No. i did so calm your nerves. Like really? and if you would just stop blocking and talk it would be better! -The Best editor on the True Blood Wikia Bethplex 00:08, September 20, 2011 (UTC)Carlos Los Davis c Carlos, And also my edits on the templates i remebered you said only promo pics. And you say im bothering it im making it better like the photokinesis gif i could have made it better all we had to do was work together.... Carlos fine i'll go away...........but remeber: "Is anyone Really Gone" bye! Carlos Hey Buffy, its Carlos. I know i've been a pest (, i looked at the chat history-urrg) and i seemed like a stalker, and im not. I know this sounds like bull crap....but have some gifs..(i uploaded them on the True Blood wiki) since i love the Photokinesis page i have 3 gifs from season 4 and 2 form season 3. And i know, gifs arent the way to win people over but, if you let me i'll be differt, and not a stalker-lol. If you give me a chance i'll swear not to change the infobox if not asked. Oh, the gifs are up. ? Carlos I was wondering.... when i saw true blood's facebook page... they made soon season 5 pics and the pics were promo from season 4 and they had a writing at the bottom saying "true blood season 5" can we put those pics instead of the promos until they have season 5 promo pics CarlosDavis23 16:18, September 24, 2011 (UTC)CarlosDavis23 I know this is making me look like the evil annoying child... but tell that b-nevermind jayden to calm down! he didnt even give me a chance. and when i make a page he wants to block and change and he would never had thought of that. i hope my edits CarlosDavis32 18:04, September 24, 2011 (UTC)CarlosDavis32 Juice = Juan 20:37, November 23, 2011 (UTC)NikkiZingerCharming11 on the page for SOA "juice" his first name is spelled wrong it isnt jean its juan :) just thought i help out and give you a heads up. Jean Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz appears to have been corrupted (bad infobox template), however as it is locked for admin edits only, I can't edit Locked entry which has been corrupted Jean Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz appears to have been corrupted (bad infobox template), however as it is locked for admin edits only, I can't edit Lmbossy 21:56, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Im sorry Hey Buff! I just wanted to say sorry...... for everything and I need to tell you this, my name isn't Carlos, its Chrys. Im an 18 year old girl, that loves True Blood and Game of Thrones. And I hope (If you let me) when I come back to the True Blood, there won't be any weird tension between you and me or Me and Jayden. So Buffy can you forgive me? P.S. :I wanted to know how do you get those Signature gifs? I would TOTALLY Love one of my own. Also can you help me with these images? I know how to do them now, but I just don't understand the "categorizing" part. So, please get back to me TTYLXOX! Chrys 19:15, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Buff, I didn't really get the concept (but I got it now!) And I don't know this will help but I brought you a gif! http://www.cinemablend.com/images/sections/42191/_1336267670.jpg Chrys 06:51, May 6, 2012 (UTC) We need to talk What exactly happened between you and Chrys? Instead of blocking her constantly, you really should just work things out. And I can see why I'm always being blocked, but why her? I'm just playing the role of mediator (though I might be doing a terrible job) and trying to look for alternative solutions. Come to think of it all, it's occured to me that really, you just think that all of your opinions are what matters and nobody else's. If you have anything to say and not just a mere blockade, feel free to contact me. If not, crawl back under your rock and stay there.Kaidus 17:15, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Role Playing Game Hello, I noticed you were a admin so i thought you would be the right person to ask. I am a active user the wikia's for a little over 2 years now and I have (had) my own wikia called ubcsgame.wikia.com, it was a role playing game based on resident evi (video game franchise). That game was active over 1 and 1/2 years. But with school and everything, people have been stop playing for quite awhile and the game is basically over. But since it is summer vacation, i was thinking of starting a new game, and sons of anarchy seems to be the best. I was wondering if i had your permission to ask fellow users on this wikia if they would like to play this game. Here's what i would do, make a new wikia all together and call it something like, reapercrew.wikia.com or something like that. and the page would basically be a charter. I would have a page dedicated to member and list the members who are playing and their role in the game, (examples: President. V. President, Sgt. At Arms) and then once there is maybe 10-15 members playing, make a new wikia, which is basically a different charter, and so on and so forth. And the game would be a word based role playing game, and we would create a new page for each new mission.. a example would be - Josephfrost0304- A run to take cover then shot at the Mayans. User 2- A run and take cover and shot at them to draw attention away from joseph. that is just a quick example and may seem boring but it gets better as the game goes on. if you want you can look around my ubcsgame.wikia.com to see how games like that actually go about. Please get back to me because i would like to get this game going! -JosephFrost0304 Updating for Season 5 Hi! Just wanted to let you know that I am hoping to add more to the Season 5 page (videos, pictures, etc.) and I would like to add a promo vid to the main page too. Let me know if you have any issues or preferences for how I go about adding things, thanks! Gcheung28 (talk) 23:24, September 4, 2012 (UTC)